The Dark Maken User
by GhostStryker92
Summary: Logan Seimoto, a first year student who knows martial arts, swordsmanship, and wears a pair of black sun glasses starts the semester at Tenbi High school. And he's going to learn thing about Maken Ki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Maken Ki! just the OC's. Also, I've seen both the anime and the manga so I'm going through the manga version. But in some chapters it will have both and if you seen one instead of the other, it will be better to see both of them.**

Chapter 1: First day in Heaven.

Sigh "I can't believe I got into this school." mumbled to myself as I walk to the front gates of Tenbi high, still shocked that I'm entering a school that was an all-girl school and now recently becoming a co-ed school.

As I enter through the gates wearing my navy blue colored school uniform, underneath it is a white collar polo shirt with a green tie, wearing a pair a black dressy shoes and also wearing my black shades that reflects the beam of the sun which was awfully bright this morning. While walking around sight seeing the area of the school and the tall mountain that was behind the school before the ceremony starts, he spots a girl hanging upside down to a tree branch.

"what the..?" I took a closer look but at the same time not letting her see me in sight, it was a blond headed girl with two pony tails also wearing a Tenbi school uniform as well. I couldn't clearly see her face from those leaves but was able to see her panties...wait what.

"Now why the hell is she hanging like that making her expose her panties? Sigh I guess I better tell her before more guys start sight seeing one of the wonders of the world." when I was about to head towards her, someone else was already there before me, it was a male student but by the looks of him he seems to be 2 or 3 inches shorter then me, with brown hair and wearing glasses.

The male student underneath her trying to call her but it didn't look like he was able to get through her until...

'WHOAA?! WAHH!' the blond girl shouted while falling off the tree branch.

"KYAA!"

"HUWAHH!?"

The blond landed on the male student and made the floor shake... OK well maybe I over reacted for a moment whats your excuse.

"Ouch! that's gotta hurt" I was about to run over their and see if they were alright but stop a few steps before I saw something that was turn out to be quite unexpected.

"Oooooh crap, that doesn't look its going to end well." I was shocked, seeing one on top of the other and whats worst is that their kissing YES KISSING! not on the cheek nor the forehead its mouth to mouth and it is definitely not CPR!. I see her getting up from the fall and I was spotted by her as well.

"Oh crap" was the last thing on my mind before seeing the blond girls face blushing and right now she doesn't look happy, the blond girl gave him the killer look and I didn't like the way how she stared at me. Before she was able to do anything I started bolting to the opposite direction of them and headed to the gym.

I stopped halfway to the entrance of the gym taking a quick breather "Crap for a second their I thought I was going to get killed by her, thank kami she was on top of that guy before she was able to do something." panting heavily "Well, at least she'll forget about me from what she's handling right now." feeling back for the poor guy that doesn't know whats coming for him. I walked into the gym and see an crowd of students and the faculty getting ready for the ceremony. I walk through the crowd of students and found a seat... 5 minutes later...falling asleep from boredom I start to wake up from a tap on a shoulder by someone next to me.

'Huh?' feeling a little tired from the nap and stretching my arms and legs out but making sure I didn't hit anyone.

'Sorry for waking up, but the ceremony is about to starts; the male student chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"OH no pro-." my eyes became wide but wasn't noticed from his shades realized that the student sitting next to him was the same one that the blond headed girl had landed on top of him.

'No problem' he stopped being surprised and became calm so he wouldn't be aware if his reaction.

'Oh I'm Ohyama Takeru by the way' he smile and bowing out of respect

'Seimoto Logan, but you can call Logan and you don't have to be formal to me' Logan reach out his hand for a hand shake.

Takeru pulled his hand out and gave him a hand shake as well while rubbing the back of his head. After their greetings towards each other, everyone including themselves watch the principle of the school waking towards the center of the stadium with a microphone in front of her. She begins taping the mic

'Ahh testing testing this is your principle Rokujo Minori …. Ahem...first of all I would like to congratulate all the students who enrolled to our school. Today other than just welcoming you all I have got some things to tell you about this school'. 'Actually I am not used to giving such ling speeches so lets just get to the point' … The Motto of our school is … MENTALITY – BEAUTY – PHYSICAL …

which basically means both mentally and physically we must strong and at the same time you should not loose your beauty'. 'This motto will remain the same even though our school gone co-ed! Originally this concept is to let our boys and girls train among themselves. While obeying the school rules they are free to choose to "Fall in love or Duel".

Takeru: Duel?

"Say what?" I said tilting my head

I am pretty sure most of you are aware of our Kagura-Hime* They dance in our school festival! At the same time we also hold a tournament which decides the eight owners of the Maken-ki's*!

Magical powers, spiritual power these are all kind of magical abilities. But we will just label them as -Elements-

'Don't you think you will have a brighter future when you have become one of the eight Maken-ki's, and have the right to control the -Elements-?...maybe. But we do not have the genuine Maken's so we will just provide the imitations which suit each and every students...Well then please use your 3 years time well to learn the ways to control the -Elements-

Takeru:...?

"Well ... theirs something you don't hear everyday" I chuckled sweat dropping.

'Ah instead of just listening to me, it would be better if we gave you a real demo' Minori was handed a ball by one of the students who must be assisting her.

Logan: I wonder what the Maken ki's are? Thinking to him self.

'Lets have a lil demonstration for some entertainment' she looks at the ball. 'Four students and two newcomers that I will name, please come on the stage...

"2- B number 6 -Kinua Garreto and also the same class-2- B number 7 Shinatsu Azuki, the two of you shall be using the stage behind me. Next up, 2- A Himegami Kodama as well as 2- A Neomi Sume and lastly for the newcomers Ohyama Takeru and Logan Seimoto the four of you please come forward to the stage in front of me.

"WHAT!" Takeru and I shouted at the same time.

The both of them were caught by surprised from being called out by the principle to perform the demonstration in front of the students.

The six of us headed to the stage, two of the students went behind the principle and the rest of us were right in front of the stage waiting for the principles next command.

While we were waiting I got a closer of the two of the students that were asked to come to the stage behind the principle. Kinua Garreto was one of the name if I heard correctly was the long light blue headed girl with green eyes also has dark blue ribbon tied to her hair, and a nice curvy body and holding what it looks like a sword. On the other side was Shinatsu Azuki, she has red short hair, and violet eyes she also has a bandage on her nose could be a personal thing and also a nice curvy body too.

"Wow they both look beautiful and ...wait no Logan bad Logan no pervy thoughts about girls at this time" I'm shaking my head trying to get rid of those indecent thoughts.

Shinatsu and Kinua took their stance and spoke their last comments before the fight begins.

Kinua: OHOHOHO finally Azuki-chan to be fighting each other in this situation...don't you think its our fate?

Shinatsu: Sheeh! I've been waiting for this to settle things once and for all. Stretching her legs on the floor.

Kinua: OHOHO but don't you think there's nothing much we could do other then to -duel- each other in this kind of situation? Anyways say anything you want to say now, If win you will have to give him back to me! Pointed towards Azuki

Shinatsu: You sure are persistent young lady, If I win then you will stop picking up fights regarding that matter. She grabs her gloves by her teeth and tighten them

"Well then lets start with the first duel!" Principle shouted

"Understood -duel accepted-" Kinua draws her sword out of her sheath

"It's show time...Magic Sword =Scythe=" Kinua sword glowed and she started off by swinging it to Azuki's direction.

"Ready...GO!...Ha!" Kinua sword created a beam of light and blasted right at Azuki as if it was meant to hit her.

Takeru" WHAT!?"

Logan:"HOW THE HE-!?"

The beam hit missed Azuki and hit the wall behind the crowd leaving a huge make on the wall.

Himegami-san: -Magic Sword- [Scythe] will follow its master will. Watching the fight as well

" It can continuously project a scythe like vacummized high speed impact wave from its body.

AH " Kinua was surprised to see Azuki dodge her attack.

Himegami-san: But facing an opponent like the (Violet Eagle) such speed is useless.

UP THERE !?" Kinua shouted spottong Azuki up in the air

Everyone sees Azuki in mid air, some wondered how was she able to jump that high, others were just too dang shocked like for example me and Takeru.

GEEH!? Takeru was shocked

WHAA!? I tilted his head while being surprised of how Azuki was able to jump that high

"Although that did surprised me...but to me air borne opponents are like sitting-ducks" Kinua swings her sword making another beam at Shinatsu.

" Shes right while shes air borne theirs no way for her to avoid that attack," Logan thought and suddenly he sees something glowing out of her right leg.

Soar! Shinatsu spoke to herself calling upon something

"It's game over for you now!" Kinua released another deadly scythe beam at Shinatsu

The beam was closing in at Shinatsu and I was too eager to close my eyes and avoid the sight but it was too exciting to not watch it, then their was something that I didn't expect to see.

"MAGICAL HEEL "HAWK" Shinatsu yelled and her leg stop glowing, forming an armor like boot and evaded her attack. As soon as she dodge it she somehow hit the air like it was an object and flew down landing behind Kinua.

Kinua was caught off guard for a second not realizing that Shinatsu ended up behind and before she tried to make another strike, Shinatsu kicked her but surprisingly her foot was an inch away from getting a boot to the head at her face.

"Heh..Alright stop! The winner! Shinatsu" The principle Shouted stopping and declaring winner of round 1 of the demonstration.

The crowed went wild cheering for Shinatsu victory. Takeru was clapping sweating in a shock of seeing that fight, Shot I don't blame him I'm still trying to figure out how they manage to pull all that off.

I see Kinua on her hands and knees suffering from her defeat shoot I feel bad for the guy for the guy that in some bet of theirs.

"Lo-Lost to her again..." Kinua was on her hands and knees suffering from defeat."Hey you...you were careless and too much during the duel. If you hadnt let your guard down at me at the very last moment, you could have dodged that easily." Shinatsu scolding her for making a mistake.

"He's not coming to me is he?..." Shinatsu looks at Kinua "Ah, you should give up on that" then Kinua starts to get up and pose like she was in a play of if I had to guess broad way when she put her left hand on her chest and her arm was out pointing to the air. "That's right...Oh pity my lil teddy bear! From now onwards Azuki-chan will be hugging you tightly every night while crying as her tear soaks on her pillow!" From that moment I started cracking myself up from hearing what Kinua said trying to hold pull it together. I turn in see Takeru sweat dropping slightly smiling while rubbing the back of his head, oh yea he knows too just by looking at face and the look on Shinatsu face blushing was priceless, I got to say even though Kinua lost she still got her back.

"OK now for the second round, Logan and Neomi take your place." the principle called us up and we started walking to the back stage. When I got to my side I saw Neomi and...holy crap she hot too! Neomi was 2 or 3 inches shorter then me with long raven colored hair reaching to her waist wrap in a blue ribbon, her eye were violet purple and look kind of innocent but at the same time serious, her body figure was similar to Azuki and Kinua but her skin was white like the snow in the winter season..wait sense when was I talking poetic now, any way what caught my attention was...and no I know what some of you guys are thinking and its not her chest. It was a wooden kendo stick that she was holding in her right hand. It look normal but what was different was that it had a blue and purple string with a bell tied to it and also I just realized something else...she going to use it at me and I don't have a weapon to defend myself, well that's just great..sighing.

"Hey pervert!" someone called out to one another and I think it was Neomi calling me...wait pervert oh hell no. "Hey I'm not a pervert and what makes you think that I am one to begin with?" I said with a calm tone." You just look like one because you're wearing those ugly sun glasses and I feel uncomfortable having you stare at me like a pervert." Neomi said with a cold expression. OK she may be hot and cute at the same time but with that attitude she'll get into trouble with someone that doesn't deserve it well except A-holes that are perverts and jerks that will make perfect sense." Sigh..OK 1. my sun glasses are not ugly 2. I wear for a reason and its not staring at girls and 3...can someone lend me a weapon to defend myself with hehehe" smiling while tilting my head and rubbing the back of my head. Neomi sweat drop and face palm herself after what Logan said making her a bit angry but all she did was glare at him not showing any emotion."Sigh...sensei, the pervert needs a weapon for the round?" Neomi said with kindness towards the principle, OK at least she's kinder to women than...wait oh crap she's a man hater that's just great and whats next the principle forgot to get me a weapon?" Ohh hehehe sorry I almost forgot to give Logan-san a weapon for round 2" the principle smile while rubbing her head with embarrassment, crap I better make sure I don't guess right the next time."Don't worry sense its not your fault, its that perverts fault for not bringing one in the first place" Neomi said with passion, oh yea she is definitely a man hater.

"OK I'll get someone real quick" Principle said while looking around for someone in the gym room. " AHA! Principle spotted someone who she was looking for."Kimi Satou please come to the stage" the Principle said and when she came she was cute...wait what did I just say. She has short raven colored hair with bang covering her left eye, wearing a pink hair band, she has violet colored eyes, and white skin like Neomi. She looks shorter then almost anyone that I've seen so far, although she doesn't have the chest like the others that I've seen as well but she has a nice figure like a model and just for the record I am not a perv! I'm just explaining my point of view of how they look like...anyway..."Hai Rokujou sensei" kimi said with a cheerful expression. Rokujou sensei whisper to her ear and out of the girl made a wooden sword appear...WOODEN SWORD! She walk towards my direction and hands the wooden sword to me." Here you go Seimoto san" smiling. I grab the sword and bow to her out of courtesy and respect towards her" Thank you ummm.. Kimi was it I really appreciate for lending me a weapon and you don't have to be formal to me, just Logan is fine" I said smiling while rubbing my head with a hint of blush not showing...thank kami.."No problem and ok Logan san" she smiled and wave while she's walking back to her seat or wherever she came from in the gym.

I turn to Neomi and she's giving me the cold glare and I think I feel a bit of killing aura coming from her but that's not going to scare me unless she has a blade on the other hand ill be freaking out." Are you ready now pervert or are you just going to stare at me with those dirty eyes of you're." Neomi said OK I need to calm down and let her get into my skin."Siiiggghh...OK Neomi ready when you are." I bow out courtesy and readied myself." OK then, LET'S START WITH THE SECOND ROUND!" Rokujou sensei yelled.

THIRD PERSON POV

Logan and Neomi charge right at each other and attack with their weapons causing the wooden sticks to make a loud bang. After their first attack, they jump back and clashed again but this time they started swinging blows at each other until Neomi spin a full 360 turn hitting Logan but block by his sword. Neomi eyes widen seeing that he was able to block it " How the hell doe's a pervert like you know how to fight with a sword." Neomi said glaring at him " I was trained by my sensei, you?" Logan said trying to say calmly." Now why would I tell a pervert like you about how I fight!?" she said with a sudden anger"Well you ask about mine so it's only fair that you tell me and besides..." Logan and Neomi jump back while staring into each other eyes with calm and excitement.

"Just fighting you is making me respect you more then ever." Logan smiled. Neomi was shocked and at the time blushed a shades of red on her cheeks from his compliment" You think just by saying that is going to make me respect you as well" Neomi glared coldly towards him" I am not saying it because of that, I'm saying it out of a honor of a fighter and a swordsmen from one to the other" Logan said. Then Neomi felt a hard beat in her chest kicking in making feel weird and she doesn't know why. She became even more irritated by Logans comment and started to swing her kendo stick faster then before. Logan was barely blocking her attacks trying to keep up with her speed and power of her attacks. Suddenly with out realizing it, they were at the corner of the stage and Neomi started to jump back to make a her attack." Now take thi-" But by the time she landed, she lost balance with her feet and started falling, making Logan rushed towards Neomi and jump.

LOGAN POV

"Ouch that hurts a lot now." I was lying on my back of the floor, having my eyes closed due to my sun glasses coming off from the impact. And also I felt my chest being pressed on by something really soft and felt my lower area in pain. I took a peak and saw that Neomi was on top of me...wait ON TOP OF ME!. I was also able to see and feel that her thigh is on my area and the impact must have smash it and hurting a lot. Also, for your information IT'S HURTING LIKE HELL RIGHT NOW!.

I was glad that she was safe but something tells me that I'm going to be killed. I look at Neomi face and …...dear I say it she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping or being knock out which is making me blush like a cherry. I see her waking up and oh...kami help me get out of this one now." What...happen..." Neomi mumble and when she saw she was on top of him, she blush redder then me."YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Neomi Yelled making the whole crowed hear it and punch me right in the face making me knocked out cold.

"Logan...You...must...awaken...your..Maken...ki... "a voice whispered to me."Who are you?" I said but couldn't see anything but darkness just heard a whisper." Hehe...don't worry ...we'll meet ...soon enough"the voice whispered and everything went black causing me to wake up. My eyes opened seeing that my sun glasses are on and I also see that I'm at the infirmary " Ouch my face, how did I get here?" I rub my cheek trying to lessen the pain." You don't remember, you disgusting pervert." I turn and see Neomi sitting on the chair right beside of the bed. I shook my head and Neomi sighed " I punch you in the face for holding on to me, do you remember now you perv!" Neomi growled." Yes I remember you punching me in the face, but I saved you from getting hurt from falling off the stage but what I don't remember was how I got here?" I said trying to not go to her level in being a smart ass. " the medic team came and brought you here after you got knock out." Neomi said with a calmer tone staring at me and for a cute girl to look at me, its really creeping me out." Ummmmm Neomi why are you staring at me?" I said in the best why not to get punch in the slightly blushed and turn her face away from me" I wanted to ask you something " I nodded.

" Why...?"

" Why wh-"

"Why did you save me when I fell off the stage!?" Neomi growled

" I ummmm hehehe..." crap I cant tell her that. I see Neomi starting to give the evil glare.

"OK OK, I saved you because I respect you." I rubbed the back of my head while smiling. Neomi eyes widen in shock hearing what I said.

" You saved me because of respect. Why, I don't respect you I don't even like you for that matter!" Neomi shouted at me with rage and confusion about my answer. " Of course you don't respect or like me!." I glared at her for the first time making her surprised." But it's not my nature to hate you and I respect you as a fighter and a swordsmen that I fought against at the stage." Neomi was blushing while silent looking down at the floor. " Thank you..." she muttered " What?" I tilted his head in confusing," I said thank you...for saving me and...I'm sorry for acting like that, I just don't.." I interrupted her "You don't have to explain why, you already apologize to me and it wouldn't be right for you to force it out." I said smiling at her looking a her face...her beautiful face and her violet eyes and her...NOO Logan bad Logan don't even think about that. I tried getting off the bed and as soon that I stood up my pride started to hurt...oh crap I forgot about that. I was about to fall but I felt an arm holding me up and it was...Neomi!? " Thanks Neomi " I smiled and Neomi slightly blush turning face away again. " Don't thank me because you were too weak to stand up" Neomi said still having her face turn away from me." Hey its not my fault that you hit my...ehhh" Crap I shouldn't have brought that up." Hit your what?" she tilted her." Its nothing, just forget about it." I blushed turning my face away from hers." No I need to hear it so we can tell the nurse about and she can help you!" she growl, crap I feel like shes threatening me If don't tell her.

" You ummm...you accidentally hit my gut when you landed on top of me." I blushed and hope that she takes the lie because there is no way that I'm going to tell her that she thigh hit me in the family jewels. Neomi blushed redder then me remembering that she was on top my me when we fell. " I'm sorry for hitting you their." her face was calmer and more gentle when she spoke. Suddenly without realizing, our eyes lock on to each other, Looking at Neomi eyes closer are beautiful, her eyes were lighter for some reason making them light purple and she looks at me with a shades of red on her cheeks trying to look away but wanted to see my face more, wondering whats my eyes look like. We started getting closer and closer...wait are we about to-. BANG! suddenly the door opened all of a sudden having a few people entering the nurses office, by the time they saw us Neomi and I were separated from each other madly blushing. " Hey Logan-san your OK" It was Takeru and Himegami sempai and also a girl in his arms...wait back up a girl in has arms." Ahh Takeru, why are you holding a girl in bridel style?" I sweat drop and so did Neomi. Takeru puts the her on one of the beds and explains what happen. (10mins later) " HAHA HAHA WOW...I mean WOW Takeru, you've only been here less then 2 hours and a girl is already expressing her love for you" I laugh my ass off." Its not funny Logan-san!" Takeru growled. I calmed down trying to catch my breath " Sorry I couldn't help my self but besides that you are one lucky guy" I said. Takeru sweat drop and Himegami-sempai glared at me, I hoped she's not going to kill me and also little people floating around her...wait...why does she have little people floating around her?

Suddenly the girl woke up" MM..." She started opening her eyes." Ah you woke you?" Takeru said

" Takeru-sama" the girl said...wait did she just call him sama?" Where am I?" she said "Ah this is the infirmary you're just over-exhausted, so just rest for a while and you will be alright." Takeru explained. We look at her and she already got up off her back of the bed..man she heals quick" Ah you can get up already?" Takeru and I were surprised and sweat drop. " Hai as long as my stays strong...also.." the girl stares at Takeru and grinned. The girl gives Takeru a big hug" I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU TAKERU-SAMA!" she said in excitement squeezing him tighter and Takeru sweat drop, also blushing for some reason and now I see him crying with joy " I think I found my paradise.." Takeru said, Then the door open up with two females coming in. It was the principle and a student as well but with long purple hair, blue eyes and a curvy figure with white skin. We all see them and Takeru looks likes ghost when he saw the purple hair girl giving out a dark aura and its kinda scaring me too.

Principle: So you can get up already?

The girl: Hai all thanks to you.

Principle: That's good to hear, If something serious would've happen I would be in trouble with the school directors.

The girl: Sorry for causing to much trouble...

" AH IS THAT ALL!? the purple hair girl screamed I covered my ears and so did Neomi I don't blame her, my ears are hurting too." Is their any other things? The principle rub the back of her head." WHAT!? Is-isn't this an indecent relationship!" the purple hair scream " Indecent eh... doesn't matter kids or adults they would do it no? And also...these two are going to share this room" the principle said "Eh Eh EHHHH!?" everyone except the principle and Himegami shouted " Room 7 is a room of six. If only one boy was to use it, it will just be too unfair."

" Wait Sensei, isn't that little overboard?" I said " I agree with Logan sensei, having them together isn't such a good idea, who knows what that pervert will do to her." Neomi said " Hmmmmmm I already solve that problem." the principle grinned widely that can't be good" you have?" the purple hair girl said."hmmmmmhmmmmm yep, Logan and Neomi are going to be in their as well" she smiled while crossing her arms." EHHHHHh! WHY US?!" Neomi and I yelled at the same time." why, you two look like a lovely couple to watch over them?" she grinned and making Neomi and I blushed bright red" Wait a minute, we are not a couple sensei." Neomi waved her hands and nodding her head in declining the statement " I agree with her, we just met today." I said " Hehe sure you have" she patted on my shoulder, winking me while giving me a thumps up." WHAT BAKA NONSENSE ARE YOU UTTERING!" the purple hair girl yelled while blushing.

"Principle.." Himegami said " You're calling me? " the principle had hear ears covered from the purple hair girl yelling." Lately my roommate has been obsessed with one weird religion, every night she would just keep on chantin some weird incantations and I barely get some sleep..." wow hearing this makes me want to move out of the room." If it's possible, I wish to switch to another room..." Himegami said innocently " Aye , you came to the right place then Himegami-san you should move in too." Wow the principle is one laid back person " HE-HEY!...As hostel head ( it means vice president student council) I will not accept those words!" the purple hair girl yelled." I am the boss here!" the principle said and holy crap she put her in place." I will leave them to you." the principle said " Okay" Himegami said in agreement and the purple hair girl felt scorn from getting defeated by the principle.

"No that won't do...I just...I just want to stay with my Takeru-chan!" everyone heard what she said and Holy crap Takeru has a love triangle, Im going to wish the man a good luck. The principle Smiled widely" OK permitted " the purple hair girl was steaming smoke out of her head blushing and so was Takeru, things are going to be interesting.

The girl " It sure is getting merrier."

Takeru " Ah...yea. Specking of which, I have yet to know your name?"

Inaho" Sorry for the late introduction I am Kushiya. Starting from today I shall be the one who's responsible for protecting Takeru-sama...as Takeru-sama's fiancee"

Himegami: Hmm.

Principle: Hmm

The purple hair girl: EHH

Neomi: EH

Logan: No Way!

" IN...IN-IN..INDECENT INDECENT RELA..!" the purple hair girl started raging at Takeru, Neomi face palm herself, I'm trying to help Takeru live, the principle is trying to calm her down." Calm down vice-president Haruko, they were engaged nothing we could do about it." Haruko was in wrath mode " NO THATS NOT THE PROBLEM AAAH_AH_AHHHHHHH!." I retreated and Takeru started running for his life now." Man, this school year is going to be a one hell of a year.

End of Chapter 1

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Dark Maken User" I will accept comments, criticism, and advices so I can improve the story since I'm new at this and still learning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN MAKEN KI. JUST THE OC's and ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Physical Examination!

Logan and rest of the group were sleeping in their new rooms. Logan was sleeping in one of the smallest rooms while the girls slept in the bigger rooms and Takeru was sleeping in the other smaller room that had a ladder included, Logan didn't mind though sense he was used to sleeping in crowded space and it wouldn't be a manly thing having the girls take the small rooms. Logan was sleeping on the futon wearing his big blue shirt and black shorts while wearing his sun glasses.

"hmmmm" I mumble trying to sleep a little more, when I was going to turn to my other side, I felt my left side of my body being cling on to something. I crack my eyes to open to see what was clinging on to me but instead it was a who and the person had long raven hair...wait raven hair. My eyes widen in suspicion to get a closer look and it was...oh no...NEOMI! " Awwww crap." I whispered to my self making sure that she didn't hear me. I look at her sleeping so peacefully on top of me wearing her navy blue tank top and a purple shorts...and that kind of sounded wrong in so many levels now. Neomi moan and holding me tighter then before I felt her soft..."Oh kami if you're really their...WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN THIS SITUATION!". I thought to myself, then I heard the most strangest thing "Mmmmm Nyannn" Neomi moan again and did just meowed...oh no it sounded so HOT! making me blush. "Hmmm" Neomi started to wake up thank kami...wait no don't thank kami IM GONNA DIE! Neomi opened her eyes and saw me underneath her making her eyes widen."YYYY YO-YOU-YOU...YOU..." she'd stuttering " Aaaaa ummm hi Neomi ummm good morning, and just letting you know, this isn't what it looks li-." I tried to calm her down but it was too late to even try. " YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" she punch me in the face again...leaving me on the floor again but thank kami it didn't knock me out this time.

Neomi walk out of the room with steam coming out of her head while blushing like a cherry in rage. I rubbed my cheeks waiting a few minutes before I go so it wouldn't be awkward that we both came out of the room at the same time and I do not want Haruko giving me the same treatment like Takeru. Minutes later, I walk out seeing Haruko and Inaho cooking, Takeru sitting on one side of the table, he looks like he was beat to death and Neomi was sitting on the other side drinking a water bottle while turning her head away from me. " Good morning Seimoto-san" Both Haruko and Inaho said at the same time " Morning everyone" I replied walking to the fridge grabbing a water bottle as well. I sat next to Takeru," What happen to you?" I whisper to Takeru and he turn his face" Haruko and Inaho were sleeping in my futon when I woke up and Haruko woke up as well when she felt me hugging her chest and got beat up for it. What about you, you look like you got hit in the face by a bat?" Takeru replied.

Logan was quiet for a few seconds" Ahhhh well,when I got out of my romm, Neomi saw a bug on my face and she accidentally punch my face by accident." I look at Neomi giving me the cold shoulder.

" Sheesh..whats with all the commotion? I really can't stand the noise so early in the morning.." Himegami said yawning. I turn around to see her and...Oh you have got to be fucking kidding with me! I turn around as fast as I can avoiding her appearance that I shouldn't have seen. I remember her wearing a black gown that showed her undergarmets, Horoku told Himegami that she was still her pj's in front of everyone.

Himegami saw me and Takeru sitting on the chairs, but I had my head turned instead of Takeru who saw her appearance as much as I have. Himegami started to realize her surrounding and blushed in shock. Takeru was still staring at her " So that's how it is, one time is not enough then how about two times eh!...Just let me cleanse those impure eyes of yours? Himegami said bringing out two of her fingers. She struck Takeru by poking both of his eyes...Ouch that's gotta hurt! She turn towards me with her fingers ready to strike, " Since you didn't look at my body, I'll let you off with a warning and you better not turn til I get back to my room. I nodded in agreement and also sweat dropping in fear not looking at . When she left, I panting in fear and relieved that I didn't get the same treatment as Takeru did. I saw Neomi trying to hold hear laughter in when she saw what happen.

Minutes later...We started eating, Himegami wore a different outfit when she came back. When I tried their cooking my mouth was in heaven because it that good." How is it? Better then before right?" Haruko said. Takeru agree " That's good for you, to be praised by your beloved Take-chan...delicious indeed. Himegami said enjoying her food." Hi-Himegami-san!" I chuckle from seeing Hauko face blush." But is that even okay? To be so carefree..." Himegami said." What do you mean Himegami-senpai?' I ask tilting my head with confusion." That clock...is way behind the real time by 40-50 minutes." We all look at each other "EHHH?" we all yelled except Inaho and Himegami-sempai.

" Crap, I can't believe that the time was wrong!" I shouted while running with the others. I see the girls are ahead of me like it's nothing and Takeru was way behind me. While we were running I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the principle on the other hand " HEY! YOU, such a rush in the new semester are you trying lo liven the flame of fury in Minori-chan's heart?"

"Principle!?" we all said still running to the front gate. The girls made it in first, then I made it panting a little from sprinting. I turn to see that Takeru was still behind and the gate was about to close." Ah, Takeru-sama he's.." Inaho said panting as well "What on earth is he doing!?" Himegami said. "Crap, he's not going to make it." I thought to myself. " Looks like it can't be helped, but to do my job?" the principle said. Then suddenly I see a little man that I saw with Himegami grabbing Takeru and lifting up...wait lifting him up...oh no, then that means. Takeru was lifted in air and thrown over at the gates.

We all gasp in surprised when he was in the air and he's going to land hard to the ground. "Crap!" I mumble while running towards to Takeru. I jump and caught him which I hoped he didn't get badly injurded when we both landed. " That's good, he made it" Himegami said yea by sending him flying. "Oww thanks Logan-san I would've been hurt more if it weren't for you" Takeru rubbing his back." No problem" I ached a little from catching him.

Haruko and Inaho rushed towards us to see if we were okay, while Neomi was waking towards us like nothing happen. " Man Takeru I didn't know you can fly" I said " Umm no I don't know how that happen, but what was that just now?" Takeru said " Himegami-sans ability [ **Invisibility].** Just like the it uses unseen force to move objects at the user's will...to put it simply called psychokiniesis...yet under the condition without any magic tool and to be able to use that. In the whole school only she could use that..." Haruko explained to us, and you guys may call it that but I'm able to see a small dude picking him up and throw him over the gate.

"HARUKO-SAN!" a shout came out of nowhere. We turn and see a female student with beige long hair with braids, wearing red glasses, has a nice figure and holding a book. Looking at Haruko " You, as the vice president of the student council...to be almost late to school isn't setting a good example for the newcomers, do you know that!..More importantly is that today we have a check-up, you even said that you wanted to lead the boys.." the president said scolding her, wow if she talks like that I'm guessing she's the student council president. " Ahaha...my deepset apologies..." Haruko sweat drop. " Haru-nee, who is she?" Takeru said " She's the president of the student council you know." Haruko whisper. The president look weird when she saw Haruko been close to Takeru. " A-Anyways , just get here quickly!" the president said dragging Haruko away "Well then everyone, have a good day" Haruko said and we all sweat drop.

We ran to the hallway heading to the class." This is it!" Takeru said, I look at the sign and it said 1-B. We went into the class and the teacher saw the three of us here" Ah! I am really sorry for being late!" Takeru apologizing on our behalf. " Ara, so that meeans everyone is present. Well then please take a seat now." the teacher said and thank kami that she is a nice teacher but why do I feel like I've seen her before. We walk in and some of the students were talking about us.

"Those boys from yesterday.." random student 1 said

" Yea, their the ones that comes along with a bunch of girls" random student 2 said.

Man its only the first semester and a lot of people are talking about us. We took our seats, I sat anywhere, Takeru sat at the corner before me Lucky basterd I wanted that seat...oh well beggers can't be choosers, and I think Inaho was sitting next to him, well at least he's not alone other their." Alright alright,please be quit now everyone let me reintroduce myself . My name is Amado Tomika, homeroom teacher for this class and I will be teaching you literature and history...please to meet you." Tomika said and wow she looks young to be a teacher and the ones I had were older. She has beige hair, brown eyes , a gentle smile and wearing a light dress that looks normal but able to show her body figure." Ah...and as for the P.E teacher, the 2dn homeroom teacher for this would be.." she got interrupted by WAIT THE PRINCIPLE!?" BOYS! CHEER FOR ME!, cause the principle of Tenbi Rokujyou Minori has arrived!" the principle yelled, oooh crap I have a feeling that she's going to kill us." Ah altough it may be a on short notice, but today there will be.." Tomika interrupted the principle, nice one homeroom teacher I said smirking." My introduction got skipped just like that?!" the principle pouted. " there will be a physical examination in the infirmary and of course boy and girls will be following either the sensei or the seniors to ensure that the inspection goes smooth.

" A physical examination why this early" I said to myself tilting my head." Well then, we will let Rokujyou sensei to lead the girls to go ahead first." Tomika said " Okay, well then all girls please gather in the hallway." the principle said. The girls walk out and Inaho waved to Takeru before she left. When I was about lay back on the chair, I heard Takeru and another student complaining that their stomachs started to hurt...crap that sucks for him. The homeroom teacher allowed them to leave and I took my power nap before the examination starts. 45Min – 1 hour later, I woke up seeing all the guys leaving now and I started to pick up the pace before they left me.

I was in the infirmary room with the rest of the guys in line wear just our our boxers on...man this is the most awkwardness moment ever. I found Takeru and OH MY KAMI! I saw Takeru face with a mark on his face and I think it looks like a shoe?" Takeru! What the hell happen to you!?" I said without making a commotion for everyone to hear." Ahhh ummm hehehe I kinda trip over the stairs while I was walking back." Takeru rubbed the back of his head chuckling."Hmmmm, that must've been a nasty fall you had." I said and don't believe that mark on his face made him fall.

Flash back Takeru POV after he left the class room.

" I rushed outside as fast as I can before it starts, finding the nearest tree." HAH-HAH...it's right here." I said " Even though there's a curtain covering the window, just yesterday I still could see a little gap there." I climbed to the tree holding onto a branch" Alright, this branch looks sturdy enough to support my wei-..Hmm?" I turn to my left and saw the guy that left the room with me. " You...you have some business with me?" the guy said" I should the one to be asked that? I was just aware of this big tree, so I climbed up to have a look." I said "M-Me too..." the guy replied. " Furthermore, I am aware of this little gap between the curtain too." the guy said. " Me too" I replied

We both dash towards the window trying to see who be there first. Instead the two of us were able to see through the window" TOTALLY...HEAVEN..." we both said in sync with happiness. We were able to see all the girls changing off their school uniform just wear their bra and panties, " AWESOME!, how should describe this situation." the guy said smiling widely.

"How about, just let me bring you two there? To the real heaven, Takeru." Himegami said standing on the branch above them.

Takeru" AH...

The guy" Isn't that….. Himegami-sampai?"

"It seems like you still haven't reflected what you did this morning. At least you still need those pairs of eyes to see things don't you.

"Huwahh If you look closer, she's really super kawaii!. Hey, do you know eachother?" the guy ask "Ah...yea." Takeru replied sweat droping " I guess you don't know anything you bunch of girl-peeping lowlife scums." Himegami said " Hahahaha...speaking of which, why's himegami here...?" the guy said feeling scared." I am here to...hand down heavens judgment upon enemies of girls..." Himegami said jumping off the branch." EH?...MPH!" both me and the guy said being kick to face by Himegami's feet and impaled to the ground." Hmph If your really a man, stop trying to sneak around and peeping. If you really like a girl you should just stand up straight and look at her... that's how it's done." Himegami said scolding us.

Logan POV

Takeru and I were still waiting to get check out and man I'm little nervous to be check out, even though I don't have a problem with it but you can say that I'm really shy around girls even though I don't mind being around them. I went to the weight measure to see how much I weight...and I weight 180 I sigh from not being surprised since for some reason I don't gain any pounds once I hit to 185 and I lose weight when I hit to 175, but it could be from all the training that I had when I was being taught by my sensei. Next I was check for my length and width, I was 5,9 feet I sigh even more knowing that I wasn't even to be any taller then that since I was told that I was going to 6,2 but later I was told that I was going to be 5,9 but I got over that...kind of. And well I just my body structure is well built from the training as well and some of the guys were giving off an deadly at me but I ignore it and headed for the last test.

Minutes later...I was up next for the last test I have to take. When I walk around the curtains and saw...HOLY CRAP! IT'S A NURSE If I was a cartoon right now, my mouth would be falling to the ground right now and howling like a wolf, but I'm not so I instead froze. The nurse had dark blue long hair, light brown eyes, a nice figure and...and,,,,,,SHE HAS THE BIGGEST BREAST I'VE EVER SEEN!

" Please place your hand into this hole right here." the nurse said with a soft tone..gosh I'm getting the chills down in my skin just by her voice."H-Hai." I said while blushing making my face red." Hohoho is something wrong, You look like your getting a fever?" she said" I-II-I'm fine, ummm is that the box your talking about?" trying to cover my blush. She nodded and I sat down and place my hand inside the box that had somewhat a face and it was mechanical " Ano...what does this box do?" I ask trying not to look at her directly." Ah yes this is used to check your compatibaility with [Maken], so as to prepare a suitable [Imitation] judging by the attitude of different people. This thing, which is used your compatibility with[Maken] is called Maken detector." hmmmm that's interesting to know about." I said and when it was done loading" IDENTIFICATION Maken UNKNOWN!, MAKEN UNKNOWN! UNKNOWN DAMN IT! " OH MY! This has never happen before, we might have to inform the principle." the nurse gasp being surprised." OOOOOH great!" I sigh not knowing how this is going to end up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I apologize for taking so long bringing out this chapter. I had work, and kept brain storming about my other fanfic stories, but I will not abandon this story. Also I have started writing differently in this chapter and wanted to see what you readers think and if you are please with it then I will redo the other chapters when I have the time. Alright! enjoy this chapter and HAPPY FORTH OF JULY! **

**Oh did I also mention that I DON'T OWN MAKEN KI, JUST MY OC's!**

Maken ki fanfic Chapter 3: GIRLS ARE STRONG TOO

The next day Logan, Takeru and Inaho were in the principle's office with another man who's around the principle's age name Tagayashi Gen who's also known as the Maken smith for his ability to make maken's. Logan knew why he was here, but what he didn't expect was Takeru and Inaho being here as well.

"That's impossible" Tagayashi said sitting on the couch crossing his arms.

"Gen that's a pity, but it's the truth." Minori replied " HEY!" Tagayashi exclaim at her comment.

" Even though it was made ten years go, but this element detector [Keronbo] has always been my best work ever!" He said while patting his maken detecor

" Even though Aki said that it was made from a pile of junk?" She replied

"BAKA! A genius doesn't have to be choosy about the materials." he exclaimed.

" Anyways, only 4 people left who had their element characteristic[ undetected]" Tagayashi said.

"Ah well Inaho-chan already has her own maken, the other ones are those two kids over their." The two adults were staring at Logan and Takeru.

"The problem is..." she said

" Excuse me principle senpai" Both Minori and Tagayashi saw Logan rising his hand grabbing their attention

" Ummm, is it really that important to know what maken we have?" Logan asked

" Yea, to be not able to determine your element characteristic, is there a problem with that?" Takeru asked as well.

"AH YEA A HUGE PROBLEM!" the two adults yelled answering their question.

"MY PRIDE AS A GENIUS MAKEN – MAK-mm-mm!" Tagayashi was cut off by Minori covering his mouth.

"Now let's not talk about his pride, haven't I taught you deciding the most suitable to element characteristic?" she said. Logan and Takeru sweat dropped but Logan nodded remembering what she said

"Ye-Yea during the class, but the true usage of maken starts from today right?" Takeru asked.

"Now that starts from today is also a problem." she said still covering Tagayashi mouth not giving him to breath, leaving Logan and Takeru gulping.

"Even though there are some students who stalled their study after they've found out that they can't use maken, but right now self defense is the biggest issue." Minori said.

"Self defense?" Takeru said being confused of what she meant.

"In order to make this school truly for the students, the freedom offered is what makes the school...Thanks to that, though there are a lot of conflicts, still no one quits from this school Mostly related to maken. Although duels are part of the reasons too." Minori explained

Takeru felt uneasy hearing what Minori said whille Logan standing beside Takeru and Inaho. Out of nowhere Inaho rised her hand "I know that in order to start a duel it requires acknowledgement from both challengers, will it be alright as long as you reject it?" Inaho asked.

" Ye-yea moreover girls shouldn't be fighting." Takeru said sweat dropping.

Logan face palm himself after hearing what Takeru said thinking "I can't believe he just said that!" Logan thought loudly. the principle walked up to Takeru and poke his nose " Is that what we call sexism Takeru? Do you know the girls are way stronger than could've ever imagined. Also there might be some other using maken outside a duel. During that time there is no one but only you could protect yourself." Minori said while pushing his nose with her index finger making Takeru sweat dropping like bullets while slightly blushing at the principle.

"So Gen"

"Yea?"

"There maken, do you already know the structure?"

" Ha!, who do you think I am? All thanks to Aki using this [Keronbo] I have gathered enough data for the maken , just give me one month time is enough!" Tagayashi exclaim with confidence.

Minori and Tagayashi were staring at each other for a few seconds making the others wonder what there going to do next.

"Are you sure you can do it even with all these big talk" she said leaving Tagyashi surprised by her comment while the others sweat drop.

"WHY YOU-!, starting from scratch and it only requires one month okay!. As a genius..MMMF" he said while getting his mouth covered again by Minori. "Well then just like what he said. I am sorry but it's only one month so please bear with it until then okay." she said

"Un-Understood" Takeru said and Logan nodded. Takeru and Inaho left first and Logan was the last one to leave." Logan I still have a few things to talk to you about." Minori said. Logan froze wondering why he need to be here for. He turn to the others seeing that they were waiting for him." Takeru, Inaho I'll catch up with you guys in a bit okay" Logan said see Takeru nodding and Inaho waving goodbye.

Logan closed the door and turned to the two adults " Umm yes principle senpai?" Logan said feeling nervous of what there intentions are. " It's about your maken." she said while sitting on the edge of her desk.

" What? I thought I wouldn't know in one month like Takeru?" Logan said tilting his head in confusion" Yes but that was Takeru maken. Yours on the other hand is more mysterious." Minori said. Logan was a little surprised by her comment and didn't know what to come of it.

"But even though it's mysterious, that doesn't mean it can't be solved." Tagayashi said crossing his arms " I've manage to get enough Intel to solve one problem of your maken and learned that yours is a external maken." he explained

"External maken?" Logan said " Yes there are two types and that is external and internal. External maken are the physical weapons or add on that users possess . And internal maken are embedded in the users body. Tagayashi said.

"Then do you know when I'm going to have my maken?" Logan ask

"No, that's one of a few things I'm trying to figure out. You're maken could come in a month, 3 month maybe a year I still have to analyze your maken for more information." Tagayashi explained leaving Logan slightly down by his answer.

The young student sat down on the couch " I see then what about having both types of makens?" Logan ask and the two adults sweat drop by his question.

"Well having two types is rare and never heard of, no one that we know have both types of makens before why do you ask?" Minori said. Logan was silent for a few seconds thinking of what to say" Aaa ummm no reason, I was just wondering out of curiosity that's all" Logan rub the back of his head sweat dropping.

The two adults stare at Logan for a few seconds trying to see what else he would say from his last comment about the makens.

"Hmmmm okay Logan you can go now, but before you do." Minori said walking towards him and grabbing his sun glasses. When she took them off, Logan quickly covered his eyes making sure they didn't catch a look to his eyes.

" I know that I've agreed to let you wear them, but just wondering why do u need them on?" she said while putting them on. Logan was silent clenching his fist in frustration but calm down while unrolling his hand.

"I have a condition in my eyes and I don't like anyone seeing them. I know it's not a good reason and know that it's not allowed but that is my reason." Logan explained while the two adults stared at Logan and smirk. Minori walk up to him, handing him his sunglasses

"Don't worry Logan, I just wanted to know and that's fine with me" she smiled giving him a thumbs up" And besides, a lot of girls like guys with sun glasses" she said making Logan confused by her statement. " what made you think of that principle-senpai?" Logan said tilting his head. Minori walked towards him and whispering to his ear, Logan started blushing taking a few steps away from Minori "Well you can leave now and remember what I said." she smiled

Logan nodded blushing even more, walking out of the door as fast as he could. When he left Tagayashi stared at Minori with a questionable look on his face.

"What? Minori tilted her head

"What the hell did you say to the boy!? Tagayashi yelled

"Oh some words of encouragement from a lady. "She said smiling

"You a lady, since when? He replied

"Since always Gen, or do you also want a little advice as well? Minori starting cracking her fist giving out an dark aura around her

"A ummmmmm, n-n-no, your a lady Minori."Tagayashi shiver in fear of her wrath

"And that's why your a genius Gen." she smiled seeing Tagayashi understanding to never mess with her.

"It's funny." said the Maken smith giving Minori a confusing look.

"He looks just like his brother."

Minori remembered back when she was in school meeting, she met Logan's older brother.

"Yea" Monori said smiling.

*********DARK**************

Logan was walking outside around the school thinking about what the Minori said to him making him still blushing in embarrassment" I can't believe she said that." he said

Flashback...

"And beside a lot of girls like a lot of guys with sun glasses." Minori said

" What made you think of that principle senpai?" Logan said tilting his head. Minori walk towards him

" Because I think you look hot in them and If I'm saying that then a lot of girls will think the same when they see you." she whisper seductively making him blush.

End of flashback...

Logan shake his head off from thinking of what she said" Crap what I can't figure out is why she said something like that." Logan said sighing while walking exploring the area of his new school. Then he spot Neomi walking with her kendo stick.

"Hey! Neomi!" Logan waved his hand trying to catching her attention. Neomi turn around seeing Logan waving at her, Neomi turned away while blushing trying to ignore him. Logan sighed while trying to catch up to her. When Logan caught up to her walking side by side, she turned her face away from him.

"What do you want you perv" Neomi said acting cold towards him.

"Hey I'm not a perv and I just wanted to say hi to you whats wrong with that?" Logan tilted his head

"Because I don't want to rape again by a disgusting perv like you did this morning!." She exclaimed while walking a little faster trying to avoid him.

" Okay let me correct something, 1. I did not rape you and 2. You were the one in my room grabbing on to me like a pillow." Logan said while picking up the pace so he wouldn't lose her, then suddenly Neomi turned around pointing her kendo stick towards Logan while blushing from that moment.

"So what now, since you saw me sleeping with you. Are you going to start blackmailing me and make me do ecchi things to please you!" she growled in anger.

" Okay hell no, 1. you have a hell of a weird imagination on that and also, I don't like taking advantage on girls." Logan said staring at her not fearing the kendo stick in front of his face.

Neomi was surprised by his words and look down facing the ground thinking that she was overreacting to accuse him of anything. She placed her kendo stick down.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." she said bowing to Logan.

"Umm Neomi it's fine you don't have to bow" Logan said slightly blush while rubbing his head.

They both started walking again going to random places in the areas and it was silent, they haven't said a word to each other making an awkward atmosphere. Then Logan broke off the silence trying to make up a conversation with the raven hair girl.

"Ummmm so, how was the physical examination?" Logan said looking at the sky.

"It was okay I guess, it felt kind of weird not wearing clothes in front of people even though their the same gender as me." Neomi said giving a dust of blush on her cheeks.

" Yea I don't blame you I felt awkward when I was little but I got over it" Logan chuckle.

"But you don't have to worry about them groping your chest like m-" Neomi cheeks got redder from saying that and made the conversation more awkward.

" Ummmm but besides how was your examination Seimoto-san?" she ask. Logan was mumbling trying to make an excuse but took a deep sigh and told her what happen.

"So wait minute, what you're saying is you don't have a maken and you don't know when it's coming?" Neomi question.

" Yep, that's about it" Logan said sighing.

" How are you going to survived Seimoto-san?!" Neomi said with a concerned look in her eyes.

" Well I survived against you didn't I?" Logan said smiling

" But that's because I didn't use my maken on you. If I did you would've been badly hurt" Neomi said frowning.

Logan stopped causing Neomi to stop as well, Logan looks up to the sky again" That maybe true, I could have been hurt by your maken. But we wouldn't know until it happen and..." Logan looks at Neomi while smirking.

"Also, You didn't use it on me, so you didn't hurt me Neomi. And besides, I can take a hit from people." Logan said smiling cheerfully while remembering the old days of being beaten the hell out of his sensei.

"I see , well then If you need any help just ask me" Neomi smiled at Logan making him to blush by her gentle smile for the first time. Logan turn his face away making Neomi curious.

"Seimoto san why are you turning away?" Neomi tilted her head trying to see his face.

" Ummm sorry, it's just...it's just that you have a cute smile" Logan said smiling back making Neomi Blush redder then before by his compliment.

" Ummmm t-ttt—thank yyy-yyou." Neomi said stuttering form embarrassement..

As the two students walk together, they spotted Takeru, Inaho and Haruko at the bench. Logan and Neomi both nodded heading towards their roommates" Hey guys" Logan said walking up to them waving his hand.

"Hey Logan-san , Neomi san" Takeru

"Hi Logan and Neomi san!" Inaho waved

"Ohaiyo Seimoto-san and Neomi-san" Haruko

Logan sees them eating there lunch which made his stomach to growl causing them to look at Logan who is looking at a different direction making eye contact from the group.

"Ummm sorry I forgot that it was lunch time already hehehe" Logan laugh while rubbing the back of his head of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Seimoto-san I didn't know you haven't eaten yet I could have made more." Haruko said with concern.

"Don't worry I have money but I don't know where the cafeteria is." Logan said. Neomi pulled out something out of her pocket and handed it toward Logan.

"Here you can have this" Neomi said

"Whats is it?" Logan tilted his head. Looking closer it was a a fish like cake.

"It's a cheese flavored Taiyaki, I already ate so it's fine."Neomi said looking away while handing it to him"Wow Neomi thank you I really appreciate it" Logan grab the taiyaki and started unwraping the plastic bag that was in it.

As soon as he got it out of the bag he heard a small growling sound that was coming from the blushing Neomi. He look at the others and see that they didn't hear it, so he tore the cake in half and handed the other one to Neomi which she was surprised by Logan's action.

"Seimoto-san, I told you that I was fine" she said trying to keep a straight face but starting blushing more when her stomach growled even more.

" Don't lie to me Neomi and more importantly don't lie to your stomach." Logan glare at her grab her hand and place the other half on it" Here and don't try making excuses, your not going to change my mind." he let go of her hand.

Neomi eyes were widen by Logan actions when he gave her the other half. She stared at the other half of the taiyaki thinking that he was kind enough to give her half of the taiyaki that she gave to Logan. She look at him again this time he was smiling at her, seeing his smile made her feel different making her heart skip a beat for some reason.

" Hai, you win Seimoto-san" she said eating her taiyaki.

Logan nodded and look took a bite of his taiyaki. Logan suddenly froze in shock making him get the chills from tasting the taiyaki. He could taste the sweet yet salty flavored cake while savoring the cheesiness in his mouth, he couldn't believe that he never tried such a delicious treat.

"Seimoto-san are you okay?" Haruko said looking at the frozen Logan.

"Ahhh Logan are you with us hello" Takeru wave his hand in front of him checking If he snapped out of it but nothing.

"Don't worry he'll snapped out of it in 3...2...1..-"

"HOLY CRAP THIS IS SOOOOOOO GOOD!" Logan yelled in excitement

"I'm glad you like it" Neomi said sweat drop by Logan reaction

"Like it? Oooh nonononononono like doesn't even describe how good this is" Logan said while devouring the cheese flavored taiyaki.

Everyone was shock of Logan's expression was and it's kinda of creeping them out. When Logan saw them looking at him with a sweat drop expression, Logan quickly pulled himself from his craziness of taiyaki

"Ummm sorry about that, I kind of get a... jolting feeling when I tried it." Logan said blushing in embarrassment.

"YEA!" Everyone said except Inaho who was enjoying her snacks." Well since were all here, I wanted to ask you guys something?" Haruko said

"What is it Haruko senpai" Logan ask

" I would like to know If you guys want to join Kenkeibu?" Haruko said

"Fenfeibu?" Takeru said

"Whats Kenkeibu?" Logan asked

"It's a club that does patrolling around the school" Neomi explain.

"Right, as vice president of the student council. Let me do some explanation then." Haruko takes out a flat screen tv out of nowhere."Where the hell did that come from!" Logan thought to himself loudly while sweat dropping.

"This so called 'Kenkeibu!' it's a department that helps and supports the student council by solving cases and matters that the student council intervene. First of all there's another department under the student council which is known as ' Mafou shikkoubu' which assists the activities in kenkeibu. Members are selected from 1st year and 2nd year. This department exits to assist the student council too." Haruko explaining making Inaho confused about everything, Takeru having no clue as well and Logan rubbing his chin.

"Although recent years kenkeibu has been less active to a decrease in conflicts, but right now this school was gone co-ed so I am expecting the number of conflicts might increase again. Lately the department has become active since I have become president. Also would like to tell you that we have had the madou shikioubu and kenkeibu merged into 'madou kenki kikou' also know as Maken-ki!. Haruko finished explaining.

Suddenly, Logan started hearing something around the bush behind Takeru and Haruko. He walk towards the bush to get a closer look. But a soon as Logan was about to make a move, a boy pop out of the bushes surprising everyone. Logan suddenly smack the boys head with a chop out of surprised as well.

"OUUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" the boy shouted while rubbing his head.

" Ummm hehehehe sorry about that, it was out of instinct." Logan smile while rubbing his head from embarrassment.

" Well anyway I overheard something interesting indeed." the boy said .The whole group was silent for a few seconds.

"Who's that?" Haruko said

"I don't know what about you Logan-san?" Takeru said

"Not the slightest clue, what about you guys?" Logan said looking towards Neomi and Inaho.

Neomi shooke her head giving a no " Well then, I also don't know too." Inaho replied as well.

"WHY YOU...HEY WE ARE CLASSMATES REMEMBER! EVEN NEOMI AND INAHO TOO YOU GUYS WERE SNEA-Cough" the boy coughed changing the subject.

"This is the first time we met and you must be the vice president of the student council Haruko-chan." the boy smiled stroking back his hair not noticing that he has a piece of leaf on his cheek which made Logan giggling trying to hold in his laughter.

"I am Usui Kengo from the 1st year, please to meet you." Kengo said moving his hand towards Haruko for a handshake. Then out of nowhere " Haruko-nee look out!"Takeru quickly pulled his hand towards Haruko as well but grabbing her breast.

Everyone was shocked of Takeru action out of nowhere. Logan and Neomi both face palm themselves at the same time trying to deny what Takeru just pulled and Haruko's demonic aura started coming out in anger. " Is there something the matter?" Haruko said madly blushing.

"Haurko-senpai!" a voice shouting. Everyone turn to see a girl running towards us making a a kick to Takeru face.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" Logan said

"Well that's what he gets for touching a girl." Neomi said looking at the beaten up Takeru.

After a girl name Minaya Uruchi kick Takeru, she told Haruko that there was a duel in front of the school gate.

Everyone ran to the front gate of the school seeing a crowd of students forming almost a circle. When they got closer they saw a girl with red hair and a big guy name Kuragasa Kai, he's the biggest guy in the school.

"Whoa now that's a guy dedicated to his workout." Logan said sweat dropping.

The two fighter were glaring at each other. "Oh really? If I win yo-you must be my lover." The giant guy said blushing nervously.

"If I win, never ever get close to me again. Besides, it's senpai's duty to take care of kouhai. Azuki said putting her gloves on.

"Wow I don't know who to feel bad for Azuki-senpai or Kuragasa-san?" Logan whispered to Neomi.

"It would be Kuragasa Kai." Neomi said. Logan was quiet for a second rubbing his chin.

" Your right I feel bad for Kuragasa already." Logan said sighing.

Himegami was preparing to start the duel until a suddenly, a female student went to Azuki and whispered something to her. After the girl left Azuki was madly blushing looking around for something then she saw Logan.

" HEY YOU WITH THE SHADES!" Azuki yelled. Everyone turn towards Logan who was confused of what she wanted.

" Yea!?" Logan replied " Your also going to be in the duel as well."she said with angry tone.

"EHHHHI" everyone yelled in shock of Azuki action.

" What! Why?" Logan said nervously.

" Because you are and that's final." Azuki said growling while cracking her knuckles.

"Seimoto-san what the hell did you do?" Neomi whisper.

"I don't know, I never even talk to her til now." Logan whisper.

Himegami walk towards Azuki to ask why she wanted Logan to be in the duel as well. Azuki whispered Himegami and she started blushing as well. Himegami turned giving Logan the death glare while walking back to her spot.

"Okay, Logan Seimoto is also involved in the duel." Himegami said crossing her arms. Logan was speechless, he didn't expect to fight anyone this early and have the worst luck today not getting his weapon.

"Crap what am I suppose to do, I don't have a weapon to defend myself with." Logan said freaking out

Neomi pulls her kendo stick and hands it to Logan" Here, you can borrow mine." Neomi said holding out her kendo stick.

Logan was surprised to see Neomi offering him to borrow her kendo.

" Are you sure, you don't have to let me use it." Logan said trying to refuse her offer.

" It's alright I can trust you with it." Neomi said slightly blushing. As soon as he grab the kendo stick Neomi pulled it towards her pulling Logan along face to face with each other.

"But If you break it your going to have to do me a few favors." Neomi said with a cold glare. Logan nodded agreeing her offer, so Neomi let go of the kendo stick and watch Logan face his grave.

"I feel bad for Seimoto-san already.' Neomi mumble.

Logan joined Azuki and Kuragasa duel. As Logan gets to the middle of the fighters, they both glared at him, Azuki had a angry expression on her face but she was slightly blushing at the same time staring at Logan. Logan turn to Kuragasa giving Logan a glare just like before.

"Why are you here?" Kuragasa said with an angry tone.

"I honestly don't know myself but I have no choice but to fight." Logan said sighing.

**Wow what will Logan do now that he has to face two opponents, will he win, lose or worse get Neomi's kendo destroyed and face her undying wrath?. Tune in next time on The Dark Maken user...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers I hope you enjoy and also I DO NOT OWN MAKEN KI!**

Maken ki fanfic chapter 4: GIRLS ARE STRONG TOO part 2

"How the hell did I end up in this mess" Logan thought to himself facing against Azuki and Kuragasa.

Both Azuki and Kuragasa were glaring at Logan wanting to finish him off, while Logan was sweat dropping by their glare. He couldn't believe that he has to go through this fight against Kuragasa, who is a freaking giant compare to the other students in the school and Azuki who is looks more experienced and faster then Kuragasa. And the worst part about it is that they both have their Maken to use in the fight except for Logan.

"Alright, here we have three different paths intersecting, in order to discover your own path, in order to prove yourself, right here in Tenbi, you have to wager your souls." Himegami announced while placing her hand between the fighters.

"The way of children of the sun!" Himegami exclaimed.

"WE SWEAR TO HEAVEN!" the three yelled in a unison.

The duel began with Kuragasa charging towards Logan throwing a punch at him, but Logan barley dodge his attack by rolling to the other side. Logan then got up and took a stance with his weapon and dashed towards Kuragasa. While he dashed towards the giant, Logan quickly analyzed that his strength and size gave Kuragasa the advantage in a fight. Kuragasa saw Logan coming right at him, he clenched his hands into his fists and started charging at him.

Kuragasa punch Logan in the chest but as soon as it almost landed on him, he instantly spin his body into a 360 degree fast turn not only dodging Kuragasa fist but made a fast swing to the giants chest causing him to be push back by the impact. Logan on the other hand had experience in fights and was faster in speed then him due to his size. Logan started making multiple strikes to the giant making him only guard himself to take less damage.

The crowd became shock seeing the man wearing sun glasses not only taking on the biggest student in school but being able to make him block for defense was unexpected. Takeru was shocked as well to see his roommate beating Kuragasa except for the female roommates who knew what Logan was doing.

Once he made a hit to Kuragasa's face, the kendo stick suddenly broke in half by the impact of the stick hitting something very hard.

"Awwww crap, Neomi is going to kill me now after this." Logan muttered slightly, realizing that he broke not only her weapon but her promise as well.

"Argggggghhhhh, Logan you better prepare for whats gonna happen after this!" Neomi thought to herself in an angry tone leaking out a dark aura.

Logan now realized that Kuragasa cheek suddenly became harder like steel understanding that his weapon broke from the impact, understanding that his giant opponent is now getting serious." Well, what to you think of my maken, it allows me to solidify my body parts."Kuragasa explained.

Logan was now in a difficult problem seeing that his opponent's body can become an armor whenever he wants. He would try punching him but he might break his hand from the solidness of the armor. Kuragasa was now in the offense bringing out multiple punches towards Logan, who is trying to dodge his attacks. Then a large fist came at Logan " Take this, FULL METAL PUNCH !" Kuragasa fist became a gauntlet and made contact to Logan's chest pushing him back with a powerful force sending Logan flying into the wall.

The crowd was shock by Kuragasa power from seeing Logan crash into the wall wondering if the man survived the attack. Takeru and Inaho were about to check to see if Logan was okay but they were stopped by Haruko. They were going to ask why she stop them from helping their friend. But Haruko pointed them at the wall again, They took a second look and saw a figure appearing from the cloud of smoke."Crap, my sun glasses!" Logan exclaimed in disappointment seeing his par of sun glasses destroyed from the impact of Kuragasa fist.

Logan felt relieved that he survived his attack by crossing his arms to block Kuragasa fist by a second. But even though he survived, he won't be able to hold off another hit from Kuragasa's full metal fist. He stared at his hands remembering back when he was training with his sensei, all he can do now is calm himself down, find an opening and more importantly figure out how to cover his face from people seeing his eyes.

A couple minutes had pass since Logan was shot to the wall, Neomi was starting to be worried that he could have been knocked out or worse... Logan appeared out of the cloud of dust getting out of the wall. Everyone became surprise of the young mans appearance, his uniform was torn up from the impact and their were a lot of cuts and scratches around his body, but what caught everyone shocked including Neomi was that he cover his whole face with his school jacket like a ninja not being able to see his eyes.

"How did you survive my attack!?" Kuragasa exclaim.

"Lets just say that it's going to take a lot more power to take me down." Logan said making a smirked but it didn't show due to wearing his jacket around his face.

Kuragasa felt insulted from the ninja mans comeback, but he knew that he can beat him as long his he uses his full metal armor , after that defeat Azuki and have her be his lover.

"Ha! You think I'm not using my full power well prepare to meet yo-" Kuragasa was cut off seeing the ninja appear out of nowhere.

"Got cha" Logan said surprising Kuragasa

Kuragasa was about to use his maken and attack Logan, but as soon as he thought of the idea he felt a hard punch on the side of his face and got pushed back a few feet knocking him out cold from the match.

Everyone stared at the jacket covered man in shock disbelieving that he took down someone who is bigger then him with one punch. Takeru and Usui were dumbstruck while the female roommates were amazed and surprised at the same time. Himegami was also surprised but didn't react like the others, Azuki wasn't surprised at but rather excited to find a strong opponent even though he has something important of hers.

"Amazing, I didn't know Logan-san was this strong." Inaho said cheerfully

"Yea, but how did he knock out Kuragasa with one punch while having that full metal armor of his?" Takeru asked

"He wasn't in his full metal armor." said the raven haired girl

Takeru and Usui turned to Neomi with a clueless face not understanding what she meant by.

"You guys saw how he activated his maken right, well their was a weak point to his ability." Neomi explained

"Ehhh! How can Kuragasa have a weak point if he's in his armor?" Usui questioned her explanation.

Neomi sighed deeply " Kuragasa weak point is that whenever he talks he can't use it on his face, so when Kuragasa was about to say something Seimoto-san already figured it out and found an opening to strike, not giving Kuragasa a chance to use it." Neomi fully explained to the two male students

Neomi turn back to the fight seeing Logan beside the knocked out Kuragasa" And as for the speed, he might have used his elements to enhances himself to move faster." Neomi thought to herself. she thought it was funny that he had his head was wrapped around with his own school jacket at first and felt slightly relieved understanding what Logan said to her. But now she was worried, he may have defeated Kuragasa but now the real fight is about to begin.

Logan panted deeply catching his breath while standing beside Kuragasa, he couldn't believe how lucky he was when he actually found an opening and beat him in one hard punch to the face. But for some reason his right hand was still hurting after punching Kuragasa face, he even thought he might have broken his hand from how hard his opponents skin was.

He tried clenching his hand to see if his hand was still okay to use. But then he felt a loud snapping sound, Logan eyes widen and his hand started to agonize in pain, he definitely broke his hand. He didn't know how he broke it, he punch boulders when he used to train with his sensei and besides Kuragasa landing a blow on him... then he realized something, it wasn't his forearms his use to block, he mistakenly had his right hand covering him taking the punch from the full metal punch.

"Great, not only I have to worry about Azuki, now I have to make sure I don't use my right hand." Logan thought in slight frustration

Logan now stared at Azuki who was watching the fight between him and Kuragasa the whole time. She could have joined the fight and tried to use Kuragasa as a two on one fight but rather watched the fight instead.

"Heh, I didn't expect you to defeat that guy without a maken." Azuki said smirking with excitement.

"Well lets just say that this wasn't my first time fighting, but what got me curious is why didn't you attack me while Kuragasa and I were fighting?" Logan replied while questioning making Azuki chuckle.

"Even though I wanted to pummel you, I don't like fighting dirty against my opponent's and also since your new it wouldn't be suffice enough to use my maken." Azuki explained

Logan chuckle by her statement, he was relieved that his opponent was a fair fighter. But even though it could be his advantage in his fight, he still have his right hand broken, he could call it quits and go to the nurse for medical attention but he won't, he was trained to fight now until he drops, but for now he need to give his hand a rest.

Azuki was ready to fight him until something unexpected happen. Logan put his right hand in his pocket while having his other hand on guard. The whole crowed were really confused of why would he put his right hand in his pocket especially Azuki who looked aggravated seeing that he insulting her.

"Hey whats the big idea putting your right hand in your pocket!?" Yelled by the red headed fighter.

"Well since your not using your maken it wouldn't be suffice enough to use my right hand on you." Logan replied

XXXXXXXXDARKXXXXXXXXXX

From that moment a large tick mark pop out of Azuki head from being insulted by the same words she used on him. The crowd was shocked, they couldn't believe that a newcomer was making fun of Azuki. Takeru and Usui were shock as well they thought he was going to die from his comeback, the female dorm members were surprised to see someone actually standing up to Azuki.

"Wow, I don't think Logan-san is going to survive against Azuki-sempai after what he just said." Takeru said sweat dropping in fear

"Yea, but why would he not use his right hand for this fight, I mean yea he defeated Kurgasa but I didn't think he would be this cocky against Azuki." Usui questioned

Haruko was also curious of why would he go and push Azuki's button's if he knows that she's stronger then him. She turn to ask Neomi the same question but realized Neomi looked worried about something.

"Neomi-san are you okay you look a little worried about something?" Haruko asked making Neomi turn to her.

"To be honest something this doesn't look right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think Seimoto-san wouldn't act that way for a reason."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know but, when I fought him he didn't pull the same stunt on me and right now it looks more like he's hiding something." Neomi explained in concern

Haruko slightly smiled at Neomi, she never thought her friend would be worried about someone especially a guy for that matter. When she met Neomi, she told her she that she went to Tenbi high was because she didn't get along with any guys before. But after the fight she had against Logan-san, she suddenly change her personality being kinder to guys or at least Logan-san.

"I didn't know you were so worried about Logan-san that much." Haruko said cheerfully making the raven hair girl blush.

"What! No no no no no, I was just curious of why he's acting like that all of a sudden." Neomi tried to explain to her roommate but Haruko was giggling the whole time.

XXXXXXXXDARKXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, your gonna regret using one arm on me." Azuki said in angry tone but was also excited at the same time while tightening her gloves.

Logan smirked "Well see about that." Logan replied taking a fight stance.

Azuki took her stance and charge at Logan to start what was now for him a second round. Logan proceeded as well charging at his opponent, as he was running he felt his hand aching in pain from resting in his pocket but ignore it. The two fighters finally meet face to face clashing with only the first strike of their kicks causing a slight impact pushing the wind to the crowd making the girls skirts flip up revealing their panties, some of the girls scream of embarrassment while the guys were enjoying the view especially Takeru and Usui who seem too enjoyed it the most until Haruko and Neomi smack both of them in the head.

After their first kick, Azuki started off making multiple kicks and punches towards him. He barely dodge a few hits from her attack seeing how fast she is in close combat, Azuki then made a fast punch towards Logan's chest but was blocked by his forearm, he then push her hand back and came at her with a strong sweep kick. He thought he had her for a second but she suddenly made a back flip while using one of her legs to kick his chin causing him to back flip as well from Azuki strong kick.

Logan flip into the air but as soon as he was about to landed, he force himself to make a crouching stance and dashed off towards Azuki without a moment to spare. Azuki landed on her two feet and dashed off as well charging the ninja looking student. They both met again face to face but this time they started giving each other multiple blows of kicks and punches.

XXXXXXXXDARKXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd now became speechless, they were amazed and at the same time frighten of their speed, Himegami smirked being impressed of how her new roommate was handling himself without a maken.

"I'm surprised that the male student is putting up a fight without a maken." said one of Himegami shikagami's

"Yes he is putting up a good fight for Azuki-chan but it won't matter anyway." Himegami said in a calm tone.

"What makes you say that Ojou-sama?" asked by the fire shikagami

"Do you remember what the new student said about not using his right arm?" Himegami asked seeing her shikagami nod in response.

"He lied" she explained making both of the shikagami surprised.

"How do you know that he was lying Kodama-sama?" asked by the wood user shikagami

"When Kuragasa punched him straight to the wall I saw that his right hand was messed up from taking a hit by the full metal punch but he didn't realize it at first. Then after he defeated him with one punch he made it worse and realized that he broke his hand." Himegami explained.

"Now I see why he's not using his hand, he's trying to avoid more damage to his hand." said the fire shikagami

"Exactly and also he's becoming slower every second from fight Azuki-chan." Himegami said

XXXXXXXXDARKXXXXXXXXXX

Azuki and Logan's fight still rages on with them sharing blows from one another except Logan started to became slower from every swing he could muster up. Even though he wasn't showing any sign of pain to his opponent he still felt the excruciating pain throbbing in his hand, his right hand was no condition to use against Azuki, he was amazed of her speed, strength and power. He remembered when he fought Neomi in the ceremony, he couldn't keep up with her skills when she started to increase her pace.

He now knows that these girls are strong even though they haven't use their maken on him and realized that their will be stronger opponent's in his school life, but for some reason he felt excited. Just like facing Neomi, he respected his opponent skills as a fighter even more, he thought he was slow from his hand hurting in pain and exhausted from holding on this long but then he realized something that his sensei told him.

Azuki landed kick straight to his chest sending him in air falling straight down to the ground. Azuki panted in relief finally finished with him, she had to admit that he was a strong opponent but not strong enough to defeat her. The crowd was now silent, Takeru and Inaho were surprised to see him defeated, Haruko was also surprised but knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat Azuki, and Neomi somehow knew that he was going to lose against Azuki as well, she even got beaten by her when she first met her, but at the same time she was hoping that he would win.

"Well it had to end sooner or later." Himegami thought to herself, she was impressed that he lasted longer then expected especially against Azuki.

"The winner is Azu-" Himegami suddenly stopped in shock

the crowd became shocked as well, watching the ninja student getting himself up. Azuki face was in shock but soon turned it into excitement seeing her opponent still got some fight left in him.

"I'm surprised you can still fight after all the beating you've taken from us." Azuki said smirking.

"Heh, like I said before it's going to take a lot more power to take me down." Logan replied.

Azuki chuckled by his comeback."Well I guess I should end this with everything I got." said the red headed fighter.

"I guess I will as well but before I do." Logan smirked and inhaled deeply and let out a long exhale making him feel calmer then before, he could feel the energy flowing around him." Now lets settle this" Said the ninja student

They both took their stance readying themselves for one strike that will decide the dual. Everything became silent nothing but the wind blowing through the crowd, Neomi and the others were anxious to see what will happen next until...

"What's wrong Takeru, you look so serious." Usui Asked

"Don't you guys feel anything." Takeru said making them confused.

"Even though it's Logan-san, don't you think a guy beating up a girl is wrong" Takeru explained with a serious yet worried tone.

"Don't worry, Azuki-san's is strong and girls are much, much more powerful then you imagine." Haruko explained trying to reassure him but still felt tensed.

"Or are you saying you don't like the fact that a girl is fighting" Himegami said making Takeru more tense from guessing right.

XXXXXXXXDARKXXXXXXXXXX

Both of the fighters stared eye to eye, Logan stared at the purple colored eyes while Azuki wasn't able to see his eyes clearly but still stared examining his face. Suddenly a single leaf appeared out of nowhere falling in the middle of their fight. As they watch the leaf gliding down gracefully to the ground, both the fighters clenched their fists waiting for the moment to charge in.

The leaf finally set ground making both fighters dashed charging in for the strike. When they finally met face to face again, Azuki swing her leg aiming to kick his face while Logan used his left arm. As they were closer to contact with their attack, Logan suddenly disappeared in front of Azuki making everyone shocked.

"Huh, where did he go!?" Azuki growled trying to look for him.

"Behind you" Logan shouted causing her to turn her head

The crowd turned to the other side seeing Logan dashing at Azuki, she tried to turn around to block his attack but she already felt a strong hard push sending her in the air but soon landed on ground making her crouched. As she tried to balance herself she suddenly saw her opponent reappear out of nowhere, she was caught by surprised and wasn't able to make any move.

"Gotcha!"Logan said excitedly

Logan threw a fast punch straight towards Azuki center chest, but suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere in front of Azuki making Logan eyes widen in shock. It was Takeru of all people that was the one in front of her."Crap!" Logan yelled in his thoughts, he couldn't stop as he was too close to Takeru. But Takeru suddenly threw his fist at his making a huge impact, both Takeru and Logan's fist started to glow during the impact but it didn't last very long.

Logan began to overpower Takeru by strength now sending him flying backwards, then in an instant Azuki landed a spinning kick blow towards Logan's face "Oh crap." were the last words that Logan said as he got kicked to the face knocking out cold.

XXXXXXXXDARKXXXXXXXXXX

Behind the corner of the school wall lies the same girl who told Azuki about Logan, but suddenly a her body covered herself into a shadowy aura transforming her into a young adult in his mid or late twenties crossing his arms while leaning back on the wall. His short messy hair was darker then the raven's feather, his eyes were glowing gold but faded showing a autumn colored, he had calm looking expression but at the same time made a slight smirk and wore a black leather jacket over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue skinny jeans with a black belt and dark brown boots.

"Heh looks like you've gotten stronger, but not strong enough." said the shadowy man

Then his cell phone started to vibrate, he made sure that he didn't want anyone to hear his phone. He pulls out his phone seeing who was calling him, his eyes slightly widen in shock seeing the caller ID, he was hesitant at first but then pick it up.

"H-Hello?"

"HELLO...HELLO! I've been trying to call you ever since you left school and this is how you call one of your best friends is hello!?" Yelled by his best friend making his ears scream in pain but recovered.

"Umm...hey Roku-"

"BAKA! Were best friends remember, so call me by my first name!"

"Umm...Hey...M-Minori-san."

"That's better." Minori said cheerfully making the shadowy man sigh deeply in relief.

"So Kenny, why haven't you call me ever since you left?" Minori asked saying in a innocently voice.

"For the last time it's Kenzochi not Kenny and the reason I haven't called was because I was working the whole time." Kenzochi said in a cold tone.

"Really...?" Minori asked being concerned

"Yes..." Kenzochi said in a normal tone.

Kenzochi didn't want to admit that he could have called her anytime he wanted to but since he always felt weird around her, he would try to call her but starts debating if he should call her or not, every day.

"Why have you called me Minori-san?" Kenzochi questioned but only heard a slight giggle.

"Well, I want to-"

"No."

"What! But you didn't even let me finish what I have to say?"

"I know what you want and the answer is no, I am not interested on working their."

"Oh come on, don't be such a sour puss, it will be fun."

"No..."

"Please...?"

"..No..."

"Pwesss...?"

"...No..."

"Pwetty pwess with a sugar on top?"

"...Fine...But on one condition."

"Name it?" Minori said cheerfully on the phone

**Well I hoped you guys like the duel, if I was lacking on some things in the fight I'll try better next time. Also, who is Kenzoichi and how does he know Logan, what was Kenzoichi's condition before working for Minori and what will Neomi and Azuki do to Logan after he recovers.**


End file.
